cn_descendance_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Survivors
The Survivors is the first episode of the first season of Descendants and the pilot episode for the series. It aired on the 13th of August, 2016 on Cartoon Network in the States and gained over 46 million viewers. The episode focuses on three of six siblings meeting each other for the first while on a quest to bring back their kind. Plot The episode starts with a girl's voice narrating the following: "In a realm called Antaria, different magical beings along with humans and animals had been used to living together in peace, AND THEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED. Just kidding, that was Avatar. Here, the Aliotropes attacked. Mainly their attack was centered at the Fyrotropes, human beings naturally born with powers of some sort. They killed thousands of them and destroyed the Elixir that gave them their power. They destroyed all existence of Fyrotrope kind. Except for one couple. Now, this couple had hid in another realm, a realm with ordinary human beings. They knew they were possibly the only remaining Fyrotropes left, and they would soon be killed. Not wanting their kids to die as soon as they were born, they gave them each away to six different homes to be raised by the mortals of that realm. Several years later, the Elixir that had once been destroyed was restored, but required the touch of a Fyrotrope to activate it and bring back their kind. The children (no longer babies) are given a gutting confession by their adoptive parents, and sent on a quest to find each other and re-activate the Elixir once and for all. Oh, and one more warning: Try not to get killed." Several years after the events of the Aliotropic attack, a boy is walking alone through a dark forest at night. A twig snaps behind him and he turns at once, looking for any intruder. Seeing no one, he resumes walking, but then hears a rustling behind him. He spins around again and this time notices a shadow behind a tree, and it becomes clear someone is following him. The boy then starts walking slowly, then takes off running, scared. He sprints all the way to a cave without looking back, enters it and shuts the entrance by pushing a boulder. The cave becomes pitch dark. Panting, the boy lights a fire in his hand, revealing himself to be a Naturepath, and looks at the cave. He realizes he is actually in a big tunnel, and seeing nothing else to do, he decides to go forward. He encounters a small rabbit inside the tunnel but it is otherwise silent. Suddenly a geyser goes off on the ground, putting out his fire and making it pitch dark again. The boy sighs, but then hears voices in front of him and calls out. The voices at once become silent, and he hears footsteps coming towards him. Scared now, he decides not to reveal his face by lighting a fire. He didn't have to; a bright flashlight went on revealing two people: a tall, strapping girl with bright orange hair and a teenage boy with blue-streaked hair, a long staff and a cheeky expression. There's an awkward pause, and both groups scream for a second in alarm. Then the girl demands who the Naturepath boy is, and asks if he's a spy. The boy quickly introduces himself as Zeplin, and says he came from a village. The two study him, and decide he can be trusted. The older girl is however a little suspicious, but as Zeplin tells his story they realize they are actually siblings. The teenage boy, who hadn't said anything all this time, suddenly cries out "Cool! You're joining us on the quest then, right?", to which Zeplin nods. The boy introduces himself as Echo, and the girl, looking a little sulky, says her name is Sadida. She then gets up and tells the others to hurry up, and Zeplin questions where they are going. Echo says they were looking for shelter for the night somewhere when Zeplin appeared. WHY IS THIS SO LONG I DONT WANT TO WRITE ANYMORE Zeplin tags along with them rather awkwardly, Sadida looks annoyed and is not speaking while Echo is uneasily glancing here and there. They get out of the tunnel, walk for some time and stop near a small cave. Sadida proceeds to light a fire with rocks and a stick; Zeplin lights one immediately with his hand. Sadida mutters a "thanks", but says no more, making Zeplin downcast. Later that night, Echo is telling Zeplin about his life before this quest, but Zeplin interrupts and asks about Sadida's ignorant and disdaining attitude towards him. Silent for a while, Echo finally replies Sadida had a difficult foster life and has trouble meeting people and talking to them. He also mentions about having "trust issues", but then seems to realize he had said too much, and clams up. Zeplin pesters him for some time, but then gives it up as Echo doesn't say anything else at all. He eventually falls asleep. Later in the morning, while resuming their journey, Zeplin spots a small rabbit trapped in some vines under a tree. He stops at once and tries to free it by untangling the vines. Sadida, not noticing, keeps walking but Echo stops to watch, rather amused. Zeplin manages to set the rabbit fr UFF FARZEEN WAS RIGHT THIS IS WAY TOO LONG Zeplin manages to set the rabbit free, and sees Echo staring. Zeplin demands what's so weird that he's staring; Echo merely replies it's been some time since he had seen kindness like that anywhere, but says no more. Zeplin wonders if he's referred to Sadida's bitterness. While on their way Zeplin ends up getting attacked, and Sadida and Echo have to rescue him. Sadida ends more annoyed then ever and scolds him for some time for letting himself get caught and I CANT DO THIS